


One bullet is all he needs

by coffecolors



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, agent chanyeol, mafia boss baekhyun, yes chanyeol knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffecolors/pseuds/coffecolors
Summary: “There is not a crime, there is not a dodge, there is not a trick, there is not a swindle, there is not a vice which does not live by secrecy.” ― Joseph Pulitzer
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	One bullet is all he needs

**Author's Note:**

> Please suffer with me.

_“The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes.” -Arthur Conan Doyle_

Chanyeol must have known this from the beginning. 

He remembered talking to his husband. He would tell him there was too much in his work that he couldn't see, many things he couldn't figure out. He would tell him there were tasks in his work that he didn’t want to do, that he wanted to quit and escape to a place where no one else could find them, that he was tired of living a hectic life.

He would tell him there were things he didn’t want to see, things he refused to acknowledge, to confront. 

His husband would comfort him with soft, butterfly kisses all over his skin, assuring him that perhaps very soon they could afford to leave the country and sneak away together. There was a hint of truth in that statement and Chanyeol wanted to believe everything could be that easy.

If only they had escaped a couple of days earlier.

If only they had done things differently.

If only.  
  


-

The night writhed before the misfortunes of the world, injustice, broken hearts. Earth screamed along with heavy rain against a cruel universe that once brought Chanyeol happiness, now giving him a sorrowful life.

His watch was hurting his wrist, countdown running before Chanyeol's eyes like a death sentence and the rifle rested heavily in his hand, silent, expectant. Today was the day when his world would change, the day a single shot would turn his life upside down.

The voice of his boss was echoing like a mantra in his head: to get rid of the mastermind of the most wanted criminal organization in the country. 

"A piece of cake," his colleagues said.

One bullet was all he needed, but he wasn’t ready.

And sometimes Chanyeol wished he was blind. Sometimes he wished he had amnesia.

He was the best in his field, working as a sniper for most of his life and his husband was always proud. It required precision, focus, to be cool-headed, and being able to empty your mind before pulling the powerful trigger-he could accomplish all of it. Deep down, he wished he was a farmer, maybe. Deep desires of raising children and growing plants in a safe country house, far from the loud, unforgiving city.

But it was the deception, infinite secrets that made his heart turn blue and cold outside of business, the heart he gave out so blindly to bloody, sinful hands and he could only take so much. It was the false smiles wearing out every day, caresses that burned his skin; kisses full of pain, and prophecies of love that disappeared into thin air too.

Everything was a lie, a disappointment.

The urgent midnight calls, the sudden meetings, and the sound of the washing machine at 3 in the morning. 

_"It's just work," his husband used to say._

He never made questions and he didn’t need to know. His husband was a _doctor_. It was normal, wasn’t it?

_-_

Lying on the cold hard ground of a strategically selected abandoned building, with his objective in sight, Chanyeol's phone vibrated with an upcoming call. It rang two, three times. He sighed before removing his hand from the weapon to answer on his earpiece. He knew who it was even before he heard the voice.

_“Hey, sweetheart, still at work?”_

The target was there, coming out of a meeting. No mask, no bodyguards, no concern for his own life.

It took Chanyeol a moment to find his voice. He couldn’t be distracted, he needed to do this, he had to pull the trigger. 

One bullet and all of it would be _game over._

“Baby?” His husband called for him one more time.

“Y-Yeah” Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“How long will it take for you to finish? Will you stay until late again?”

“No” His voice echoed throughout the abandoned building. "I won't take long"

He took an even tighter grip of his fusil, watching his target climb into his car.

"Want to cook together? Maybe watch a movie? It's been a while, Chanyeol, and I miss my husband"

“Yes, love. I just have to finish this task quickly” He paused for a moment “... and I'll see you at home after this” 

_If only._

“Okay. I love you, Chanyeol!”

“I love you, _Baekhyun_ ” 

Communication was cut off.

A silent shot crossed the congested road, passing through an elusive tire that made the driver lose control of the vehicle.

Chanyeol's world trembled when the car hit a traffic light, forming a chain of misfortunes and deaths that only one man could have caused.

Chanyeol remembered the face of the culprit of so many massacres, of so much drug addiction, the cause of having lost friends in persecutions.

He remembered the culprit of his sleepless nights trying to find important information, some clue to the whereabouts of such an inhumane terrorist.

The same face of the one who welcomed him every night with dinner and hugs, the same man who promised him heaven. The same voice who confessed to love him to infinity and beyond. The same lips he kissed goodnight every day. The same hands he promised to hold until death did them apart.

\- 

  
  


Tonight he would go to a lonely home, cook his husband’s favorite dish, and watch a new movie because it’s been a while. 

He would put his rifle in a safe place and take off his wedding ring. The weight on his finger finally gone, as well as the weight on his naive heart finally lifted.

His life was finally free, he was no longer stuck in a worthless pseudo fairytale and one shoot was enough for him to turn everything into dust.

Chanyeol was desperate and in need to end his pain, to feel at peace again. No more nights wondering how long would he have to keep living in a lie. 

And just one bullet was all he needed. 


End file.
